


“Son of a witch, actually.”

by Neneko



Series: Hell's Royal Family [3]
Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Leviathans, LittleRed!AU, Magic, One Shot, Rowena's a badass and I love her so much, creepy children, spells
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennesimo prompt su facebook.<br/>"Crowley, Cappuccetto Rosso, crack" (spoiler season 10-11 as usual).</p><p>Questa storia fa parte di una triade, ma può essere lettera separatamente.<br/>Dopo gli eventi di "Like a beast in human's clothing", Rowena scopre che Crowley è ancora vivo...<br/>e attua la sua vendetta. Segue crack. : D</p><p>*traduzione in inglese a breve!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Son of a witch, actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> *NON BETATA!*

Crowley sbuffò di nuovo.  
La folta coda grigio fumo frustò il tronco su cui era appoggiato, spargendo ovunque aghi di pino.  
Le grandi orecchie appuntite e ricoperte di pelo dello stesso colore scattarono sull'attenti quando gli sembrò di udire un rumore di calpestio poco distante.

Era in attesa…  
In attesa di _Cappuccetto Rosso._

 _Questo_ era ciò che succedeva a mettersi contro le streghe; e tra tutte, si era inimicato proprio Rowena, novella posseditrice del Libro dei Dannati nonché _sua madre, dannazione…!_

Doveva ammetterlo, non era questo il tipo di vendetta che si aspettava.  
Dopo tutta la scenetta con Castiel _cagnolino rabbioso_ e la sua successiva vittoria si era aspettato un secondo confronto sanguinoso, terribili torture o una pugnalata alle spalle da qualche demone corrotto… Insomma, sua madre era in possesso di un arsenale di guerra magico, e per cosa l'aveva utilizzato?

Per trasportarlo all'interno di un racconto per bambini, nel ruolo del Grande Lupo Cattivo.

_Davvero…?!_

Come se non bastasse, non c'era stato modo di rompere l'incantesimo. Dopo la decima volta che si era ritrovato al punto di partenza -alla prima pagina del primo capitolo- aveva capito che l'unico modo per proseguire era quello di seguire la trama originale, anziché provare a ribellarsi.

Così, anziché inoltrarsi nel profondo del bosco sconosciuto, se ne stava accucciato sul suo tronco, in attesa della marmocchia.

Cappuccetto era una bambina davvero, _davvero_ stupida.  
Non c'era altra spiegazione possibile: ignara dei malintenzionati in attesa nel folto della foresta, se ne andava in giro trotterellando, canticchiando con tutta la forza dei suoi piccoli polmoni.

...d'altra parte, Crowley aveva gli _spoilers_ dalla sua.

“Buongiorno, _zuccherino_.”

Una treccina la colpì proprio sul naso, quando Cappuccetto si bloccò di colpo al suono della sua voce.  
Accidenti, chi era l'incompetente che aveva scritto quei dialoghi? Lo facevano sembrare un divoratore di - _ah, giusto._

“Buongiorno a te, signor Lupo.”

Un _laaaaaaargo_ sorriso si aprì sul volto della marmocchia: largo, inquietante e _irto di zanne affilate._  
Che fosse dannato una volta di più, se quello non era il sorriso di un leviatano…!

Forse Rowena se l'era studiata meglio di quanto aveva creduto.

Inveendo contro l'assenza di detersivi in quella parte del bosco, privo dei suoi poteri, Crowley fece ciò che doveva fare: se la diede a gambe.

Gli sembrava ormai di correre da ore quando all'improvviso si ritrovò davanti ad una casetta di legno; così all'improvviso che ci si schiantò contro con un gran fragore. Sulla porta, un grosso cartello diceva “Cacciatore”.

... _meraviglioso_ , era in trappola.

Lo scricchiolio di foglie calpestate con forza anticipò l'arrivo del leviatano in miniatura.  
Il Re dell'inferno, adesso confinato nella sua nuova condizione di lupo, fece per ritrovare il respiro che sembrava sempre scarseggiare…  
ma la distanza era già troppo poca, ed il fiato caldo della creatura gli sfiorava già la punta della coda…

Un sibilo, e la testolina bionda si staccò colando melma nerastra, crollando a terra con un tonfo.  
Lui fu lesto a tirarle un calcio, lanciandola il più lontano possibile, prima ancora di registrare l'esclamazione alle sue spalle.

“Cheppalle… cosa accidenti sta succedendo fuori da casa mia?!”

_Non aveva già sentito quella voce, da qualche parte…?_

Qualcosa di appuntito gli si piantò in mezzo alle scapole.  
Crowley si girò molto, _molto_ lentamente: Bobby Singer, in pantaloni di velluto con le bretelle, gli stava puntando contro un fucile a canne mozze.  
Infilato nella cintura dei pantaloni, un coltellaccio da macellaio grondava ancora _succo di leviatano._

“Crowley?!”

Non credeva che gli occhi di un essere umano potessero allargarsi tanto senza che vi fossero di mezzo delle torture di qualche tipo.  
La bocca del cacciatore era ad un passo dal toccare le foglie morte sotto di loro.

“Robert! Sono felice di vederti… e a giudicare dal tuo _affare_ qui, sembra che anche tu lo sia...”  
Ammiccò verso il fucile, ancora puntato contro di sé.

_Bobby gli aveva appena salvato la pellaccia._


End file.
